


Connected

by EvilAtrocities



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAtrocities/pseuds/EvilAtrocities
Summary: I have no idea what this is I think I just missed writing a bit.There might be more. Typed on mobile so there maybe typos/bad writing.





	

  Stan eyes his twin as he paces. Book in hand, pencil behind ear. There are scraps of paper on the floor. He's trying to come up with an idea for the science fair. But nothing he's come up with so far has really satisfied him. In fact, he's grown a bit frustrated with himself.

"Sixer."

"But this won't work because I don't really have these kind of pieces and it's not like I could afford-"

"Poindexter."

"Even if I did somehow manage to get these materials I would still need different tools to complete them with-"

"FORD."

After Stan's third attempt, it finally works. Ford comes to a halt in his steps and turns to face his brother.

"We were playing connect four.." Stan gestured to the game that still sat in front of him.

"..Oh. Right."

"Sixer, can you stop worrying about the science fair for once? It will be like every other one where you always get first place. It's not like it's gonna be any different or somehow more special. And you should just relax and do it all slowly, ya know?"

Ford blinks back at the scraped plans nearby, the papers, ideas, bad ideas but still ideas. Perhaps.. Stan had a point. He should just let things flow. Not rush or force them.

"..Alright, Stanley, you win this round." His brother sat his book down and rejoined him. Stan was relieved. However Ford was not. "..Stanley, whenever we stopped playing there were only three red in a row here, not four."

"Oh, you sure about that, Sixer?" Stan grins slyly. Ford huffs at his twin. "Yes I am absolutely sure. This is ridiculous, I start rambling for ten minutes or so, and you try to cheat."

Stan shrugs. "What else do you expect out of me, poindexter?" He flashes another grin.


End file.
